Nobody's Future Has Been Written Yet
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Doc's granddaughter, Belle, and Marty remember the events that lead up to the school dance in 1985. Please read it. this is my first BTTF fic attempt. Pleases R&R.


Fourteen, almost fifteen-year-old, Belle Brown sat in a chair along the wall of the Hilldale High gymnasium, listening to Marty McFly's band, the Pinheads, play for the school dance.  
  
Everyone else, it seemed was out on the floor dacing to everything from The Power of Love, to Earth Angel, as despite the heavy metal name, the Pinheads played just about ever type of rock music from the 1950's to present day. Of course she and Marty were the only people there who remembered that the Pinheads had orginally been turned down for this gig, because the judges thought they were too loud. But after a few trips in her Grampy's Delorian time machine, and a couple of minor changes in the past it now seemed that a McFly could make good in Hill Valley. They had been doing it ever since 1885.  
  
Things were certianly different now. At first the changes had been barely noticeable. The Twin Pines Mall was now the Lone Pine Mall cause Marty ran over a pine seedling trying to escape from that crazy old farmer with a shotgun. But then, Grampy had taped back the note she and Marty had tried to give him in 1955 and knew to wear a bullet proof vest when they tested the time machine. He had survived the Libyans' attack. Belle could have die from happiness when he shook his head and looked at them. As it was, she fell across him, crying with relief. It had taken both him and Marty several minutes to get her up and in the Delorian before the Libyans' came back.  
  
Then, when they got back the lab, it was still in the garage with no interior walls that had once served as their house, too, with a second floor that housed thier bedrooms and a bathroom, only the second floor was gone.  
  
"Grampy, where do we...." she began when she looked out the back window and had to catch her breath. Behind the lab, on a large lawn stood the Brown mansion she remembered from 1955. She started to ask how, but when she looked back at Doc, he shrugged and said, "I decided I really didn't need to go to the market on that day."  
  
Then she remembered one of the days they were stuck in 1955, while Marty was out trying to hook his folks back up, Emmitt had asked her, how come, if she was his granddaughter who had lived with him every since she was six months old, did she wonder around the mansion, looking completely lost, like she had never seen the place before. She had let it slip about how her father and some of his friends decided to protest being draft to go to Viet Nam by getting stoned on pot then trying to make some harder drugs with some of Doc's chemistry supplies, while he was gone to the market and ended up not only ruining his first attempt at the flux compacitor, but burning down the mansion, barely escaping unharmed themselves.  
  
That was only the begining though. Marty's parents were loaded as his dad was a famous sci-fi author.  
  
That was only after the first trip into time.  
  
Between Friday afternoon and Monday morning, the three of them had travels a time span of one hundred and thirty years, and she and Doc had even lived for eight months in 1885 Hill Valley. Boy, if Belle had thought it hard to be the only Vietnamese-American child in Hill Valley in 1985, she now had a different opinion after living in 1885. Most everyone back then had thought her some kind of half-breed indian or Chinaman, and while treated her respectful, out of respect for Doc, had wanted nothing to do with her. Other girls her age would even cross the busy street to keep from passing her on the boardwalks. And the boys that talked to her, well, most of them just figured that her being a half-breed, she'd be easy. But now, she back in good old 1985 and she had a new Grandmother and even two little Uncles, and for the most part, things were back to normal. She couldn't believe though, that with all the places and times, her family could live, Doc and Clara had decided on returning to 1985, because that's what she wanted. She didn't even mind having to teach Clara about electricity, running water, or all the modern technology she had never thought twice about until it wasn't there.  
  
Although Grampy had assured both her and Marty that thier memories of the prior Hill Valley, 1985 would disappear and they would have new memories of things that had transpired to create this altered 1985, she was sure she would never forget the look on Marty's face when they walked up to the school monday morning, and there was the sign advertising the school dance, featuring the Pinheads.  
  
Now, three months had passed and somethings, were indeed becoming blurry in her memory, but other things were still clear as a bell.  
  
She pushed her long black hair off her high collar, and fanned herself, wishing she had not tried to be unique and wear one of Clara's 1800's get ups and wore a miniskirt like most other girl there. It was hot as Hades in the gym tonight. Probably because of all the people there.  
  
She looked around and saw Jennifer Parker, Marty's ex-girlfriend, sitting on the lap of some random football jock, and made a face at her.  
  
After all they had went through to fix Marty and Jennifer's future, even avoiding the wreck that would have ruined Marty's music career, Jennifer had gone and screwed it all up by making fun of Belle. Passing a note with her best friend, Sarah, in advanced physics, talking about what a know-it-all Belle was because she was in that class though only a freshman. Marty had accidentally intercepted the note, caught a glimpse of what it said, and when Jen refused to apologized, said he didn't want to spend his future with someone who could be so hard-hearted and petty.  
  
Jennifer shot her a nasty look right back, then turned her attetion back to the Barney she was sitting on.  
  
Belle looked back up at the stage and smiled at Marty when she caught his eye.  
  
He motioned to Micheal, the bass player, said something to him, then began to take his guitar off. 


End file.
